


If life was fair and if beggars were choosers...

by isisisatis



Series: Dulann/David Verse [1]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Babylon 5: Legend of the Rangers
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Some things happen, something doesn’t happen ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Wank!Fic if you need a warning for that. Otherwise: Don’t try to catch a falling kitchen knife with your bare foot.  
> Disclaimer: I only own the story, nothing else.

 

If life was fair and if beggars were choosers...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

 

Finally! It seemed to have taken him forever to get back to his temporary quarters. With a sigh, David dropped his sport bag next to the door as soon as he entered the tiny room he had been provided with for the duration of the Liandra’s yearly inspection. And in his frustration he gave the bag a good kick. The training session with Dulann had proven quite taxing in more than one way. First Dulann had surprised him by applying new fighting techniques to make him fairly acquainted with the floor and its numerous scratches and abrasions. And in addition, these techniques had seemed to involve quite a lot of close body contact.

Of course, it wasn’t Dulann’s fault that he had started to feel jolts of desire and -- curiously enough -- love rush through his body whenever he watched his Shok’Na’Li.

It wasn’t even necessary that Dulann did anything overtly sexy. Like eating flarn off his spoon the way he'd eaten it just before their sparring session; the way he'd always eaten flarn since they'd known each other, turning the spoon over as soon as it disappeared behind his lips.

Or smiling just like that, like it was only meant for him – what Dulann had done just before they had parted to go for a shower to their respective quarters. Or just walking like that down the corridor with these legs and this...

Oh, hell. He desperately needed a good wank.

With another sigh -- equally of frustration and relief -- David kneaded today’s almost permanently hard cock trough his trousers. He groaned at the blissful contact that would soon bring relief to his ache and lust, at least for a while. He continued to rub his swelling length and considered taking his time because he still had two to three hours until supper. He could work up one or two decent fantasies, draw out the pleasure and go shower afterwards – or he could quickly toss off under the shower at once to relieve his straining hardness.

All inclusive masturbation or quick hand job? As if that was a difficult decision, David thought with a snort.

He went to his luggage and rummaged through his possessions until he found the glorious tube of lube.  He adored this stuff! He was glad to have remembered to pack it, he had just known he would certainly need it during their enforced grounding. Dulann tended to hang out with him even more often off-ship than on-ship. Or maybe he was hanging out more with Dulann? Whatever. The additional presence of the Minbari was just predestined to enlarge his problems quite literally. Maybe he should just get it over with and tell Dulann about the change in his feelings, both physical as well as emotional.

Alone the thought of Dulann made his cock twitch excitedly!

Hurriedly he tossed the lube on the bed and draped a towel over the bedclothes to avoid a mess, and threw himself on top. With an anticipatory shudder he slid his hand inside the loose trousers and slowly pulled out his erection. Oh, yes!

He stroked his hardness languidly and with each stroke he drew the foreskin back and forth over his glans in a delicious dry friction. It would still be some time until precom would ease this action into a smooth, even more delicious glide. Having closed his eyes and thinking about Dulann’s hand on his cock he groaned and blindly groped for the lube.

 

MEEEEEPP!

 

David jerked in surprise and blinked stupidly.

 

MEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

 

The door bell. Darn! Maybe he could pretend he wasn’t there. He still held his slightly softened penis in his hand.

“David?”

David heard Dulann’s muffled voice through the door. His cock gave an interested twitch.

He groaned, but this time it was totally unrelated to his aroused stated. No sense in pretending; Dulann knew he was inside. With force he tried to quell his feeling of annoyance and lust. Obviously Dulann hadn’t noticed anything so far, otherwise he wouldn’t have disturbed. David knew that much from...well...experience. He smirked wryly. David wasn’t sure if it was an advantage to be caught jerking off telepathically and left alone or to be caught red-handed.

“I’m coming, Dulann!” he called and shoved the lube under the towel and his stiffy under the waistband. After a deep breath he opened the door with a clenched jaw and a tight smile.

“Dulann. What is it? I was just about to step under the shower.”

“I’m most sorry to delay such an important matter of personal hygiene.” Dulann’s teasing irony was quite palpable. Maybe some of his annoyance had come through to Dulann. “I just wanted to inquire if you happen to have a spare piece of soap with you? I seem to have forgotten mine and there isn’t any provided in these quarters.”

“Sure, come in.” At least Dulann probably wouldn’t stay once he had what he had come for. Again he kneeled next to his luggage -- which caused his erection to be squeezed in a not quite pleasant way -- and searched for the soap. Of course he had only one bottle of shower gel and shampoo combined, so he just unscrewed the lid and poured some of the gel into it. That would be enough for Dulann.

Feeling quite uncomfortable near Dulann in such an aroused state, he quickly handed the Minbari the filled cap without touching him. David was sure he would explode instantly at the slightest touch of Dulann’s skin. Oh, no. Don’t blush, just don’t blush. But of course he was sure that there was more than a slight redness highlighting his cheeks.

“Thank you, David.” Dulann took the soap with a small inclination of his head. “I’ll leave you to your business now.”

Did Dulann know something? Was he mocking him? David couldn’t tell, so he simply answered with a polite smile, “No problem, you are welcome.”

Fortunately, Dulann left at once after that, only throwing the words, “I’ll fetch you for dinner,” over his shoulder.

Almost whimpering David released his now fiercely throbbing member from its confinement, pushing his trousers down. Why, oh why did Dulann have to give rise to those feelings in him?

He flopped down on the bed again, still a particular image before his inner eye: Dulann looking up from under his pale lashes as he had bowed in thanks. These eyes could melt him to the core, made him shiver with pleasure, burned his veins in a tumble of emotions.

His hand had unconsciously started to move in a frantic pace on his erection and he almost tumbled over the edge before he halted his rapid movements, remembering that he had wanted to make this last. Slowing his rapid breath, he released his cock and squeezed and tugged at his balls to prevent himself from coming. Yes, that was better, less urgent, more controlled, almost idle.

Relaxing into the softness of the bedcovers, David closed his eyes and thought of being with Dulann. They were on a planet, lounging on a blanket under a bright, sunny sky, kissing, gloriously naked. His hands were gliding over Dulann’s smooth, hairless skin... hmmm... soft like satin but so much more pleasing to the touch and so warm, covering lean muscle and graceful curves. Yes, he knew what Dulann’s skin felt like. He had had the occasional -- for his taste far too seldom -- pleasure to massage a kink out of Dulann’s neck and twice to alleviate a cramp in his calf.

That was also how he knew that Dulann was slightly ticklish to a too light touch at his neck, right under the bone crest. He would draw up his shoulders if touched there and try to squirm away until he caught himself. Of course David liked to tease Dulann with this knowledge and would always tickle him after he finished his massage.

Yes, it was a totally different experience to let his hands glide over hairless skin. So far he only knew how it felt when the palm of his hands were tickled by the coarse hair of his partners or the artificial smoothness of shaved or depilated skin. But that was different. Somehow. No stubble for example. Nowhere.

His breath went ragged and his cock twitched as scourging heat flooded him at the mere imagination of licking all that smooth skin everywhere, especially there, with Dulann spread out beneath him, hands hooked behind his knees to drawn the legs to his chest and expose his mouthwatering delicious bottom and hard genitals. David would lick his way up from the cleft, over the slightly darker –or maybe not?- skin of Dulann’s anus, up over the perineum. He would spend some time to lap at the taut balls, maybe take them in his mouth; then he would swipe his tongue in one stroke over the long, slender cock, not halting in his motion until he met the dent of the navel; he would travel over the pale expanse of stomach and chest, suckle at the hollow of his throat, flick his tongue repeatedly over the tendons of Dulann’s neck, upwards, until he finally met warm lips in a deep kiss.

Oh, Gooood! He felt so hot, as though blood vessels were ready to burst. One hand was stroking his dripping member in a carefully controlled way, while the other had already unconsciously found its way to his own opening, stroking it teasingly. Remembering the lube, David groped for it and once he found it, he flicked the open the lid and squeezed...

 

MEEEEP!

 

He almost tumbled from the bed in shock. At once he slammed down his mental shields and tried to banish the heat from his face. Then he yanked his trouser up *again* and made his way over to the door in an almost stump.

“What is it now, Dul....” he said in tightly controlled anger when he pressed the button to open the door. “Marcus!” Well, now his face was red with arousal and embarrassment - great improvement.

“Hello to you, too, David! Seems there is somebody quite annoyed with Dulann?”

Of course he was annoyed! Though not particularly with Dulann. He would have been annoyed even if interrupted by a manifestation of Valen while trying to shove his fingers up his ass to a pretty good fantasy about his favorite Minbari. Not that he would say that out loud. Though since Marcus was together with Neroon, Marcus would probably have laughed and responded with something even more sordid.

“Gimme a sec,” David answered instead of a proper greeting and rushed to the fresher. Quickly he washed his hands and threw some freezing water in his face and tried to get back his bearings. Great, just great. This was so embarrassing!

A little calmer he returned to Marcus. “Sorry. Hello Marcus; it’s great to see you again! You look well.”

He had hardly spoken the words, when he was drawn into the slight embrace of the other man. David was always surprised how lean Marcus physically was; his whole charisma and personality suggested a far greater presence. Sometimes he could even dwarf Neroon in intensity, however unlikely that seemed if one simply saw the stature of these two males stand next to each other. Somehow this embrace of Marcus made him understand Neroon’s fierce protectiveness of his husband anew.

He carefully returned Marcus hug as not to draw attention to his... continued state of excitement. One should think his prick would have wilted by now; but no such luck for him.

“Forgive my appearance, but I just returned from a sparring session with Dulann and was about to step into the shower. So, what brings you to my door?”

“No need to be sorry, David. And I will soon leave you to your shower if you and Dulann agree to have dinner with me and Neroon at least once during your stay on Minbar. How about tonight at seven?”

“You only came here to invite us to dinner?” David was surprised, usually it was business that brought Marcus to his door in person.

“I have been talking to the Council. When I stepped out during a little break I saw the Liandra on the shipyard. It was as easy to come here as sending a message. Will you come?”

“Of course! It’s been more than six months since we’ve seen each other. Do you mind if we bring Sarah? The three of us wanted to go out for dinner and I’d hate to turn her down.”

“No problem. I think Katrenn will be delighted to get female reinforcement. She hates to have to sit through dinner with her old stuffy guardians and their friends,” Marcus answered and winked at David. David knew of Neroon’s cousin Katrenn, though had never met her in person. She had lost her parents and Neroon and Marcus had agreed to be her guardians until she was of age.  

“Then I’ll see you at seven. At the town house?” David inquired.

“Unfortunately yes. But the country house is still a total mess. If I had known it would take this long to renovate it, I would never have agreed. I hate it in the town. We don’t even have a garden!”

David chuckled. “Marcus, I think you are spoilt.”

“Yes, and I enjoy every minute of it,” Marcus answered sincerely but with a smile of contentment. Of course David knew that Marcus had suffered enough in his life -- even in recent years -- and he didn’t begrudge him his happiness with Neroon. Marcus was much calmer since his marriage, less inclined to blow up every instance. His cheerfulness was more genuine, though had lost nothing in its sometimes biting sarcasm. And his ideas were still as crazy as always and worked just as they had in the past. David wanted to find something similar with Dulann.

And he wanted Marcus to leave at once.

David was lucky and less than one minute later he was alone again. With a sigh he sat down on the bed. Maybe he should just take this shower and have his quick wank, otherwise he might turn up with blue balls. Ouch. On the other hand he was still determined to make this work.

So he lay down *again*, struggled out of his clothes -- maybe he should have reversed the order -- squeezed some lubricant in his palm and rubbed it until it was warm. Then he generously covered his cock with it, cherishing the smooth, slick slide of skin on skin. Ooooohhh, that was a feeling!

Now, where did he stop? Blanket...naked...licking, kissing...mmmmhhhhh. David released a shuddering sigh and soon lost himself in his mind and gave in to the pleasure it brought. He was about to enter one of his fingers to add another level of stimulation, when it happened. Again.

 

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!

 

He just should have known it; he should have applied the privacy mode. Dumb; he was just so dumb.

With a very expletive, long, violent, imaginative curse he slammed his fist into the mattress several times.

 

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!

 

Through clenched teeth he inquired, “Who is it?”

“Neroon.”

Alyt Neroon. Great. He couldn’t just ask him to come back later. “One moment, please, Alyt.”

In a rush David went into the bathroom, washed his hands and wrestled his bathrobe from his pack. He hoped he didn’t smell too much of sex. But then, his bathrobe was scented with herbs, so he might be lucky that covered any other scent.

Taking a calming breath, he finally opened the door for Marcus’ mate.

“Alyt Neroon.” David gave the Minbari warrior the traditional greeting with bow and his hands forming a triangle.

“Shok’Na Martell,” Neroon answered likewise.

Strange, that he still felt quite inadequate in Neroon’s presence. They had the same position, only in different organizations. With the little difference that Neroon commanded a crew of about 6000 compared to his 46.  But at least he knew the name of each crew member. He bet Neroon didn’t, did he?

“Can I help you, Neroon?” No need to intimidate himself by repeating Neroon’s title. It was even Neroon who had suggested one day that they drop it. So he certainly didn’t commit a faux-pas.

“When I learned that the Liandra was due for inspection I thought Marcus would like to meet you and Dulann. And since I was here to fetch Marcus...”

“...you thought you might also ask me in person. I’m sorry to disappoint you but Marcus beat you to it. He already invited us for today’s dinner and Dulann, Sarah and I will come over.”

“I see. Then until the evening. - David.”

“See you at dinner, Neroon.” He thanked Valen that Neroon didn’t prolong their encounter. Sometimes the Minbari was quite...chatty. Not that he did mind generally...

He flopped on the bed with a sigh. Could it get any more embarrassing? There he stood talking to Alyt Neroon, former Satai, with a -- this time flagging -- erection, sticky with lube and precom, hidden behind the folds of his robe. And to be honest, Neroon’s visit finally succeeded to quench his desire.

He stroked a palm over his chest and rubbed his nipples with his flat hand. It was nice; it would have been nicer if they were Dulann’s hands, but the thought didn’t rouse his lust as it would have before.

He sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, briefly swirled his tongue around it and at last touched its wetness to his right nipple. It was a nice sensation, but his cock didn’t seem interested in the slightest; it still lay limp and sticky against his thigh. Not a single twitch.

Frowning, he took his lubricated penis in his hand and stroked it. Eventually he felt heat pool in his groin and his slack member hardened gradually.

But in all honesty, this was only a physical reaction; his heart and mind weren’t behind it. His thoughts strayed from some moves during his sparring session with Dulann, to thoughts about the repairs going on on the Liandra to anticipation to today’s dinner with Marcus, Dulann and even with Neroon. The Minbari could be quite entertaining in less formal situations.

Ugh. This really didn’t help. Who’d have thought Neroon to be such a turn-off?

He continued to stroke his half-hard shaft, still trying to get back into the mood, thinking of Dulann. But everything that came to mind was his expectation of this evening, which had nothing to do with sex but with stimulating, witty conversation, in remembrance of his last dinner in a similar company. And the food Neroon’s household served had always been superb! Especially because the chef had also provided human dishes in deference to Marcus. The last time it had been a curry with rice as the main dish. It had been absolutely heavenly!

He broke out into hysterical laughter when suddenly his stomach grumbled fiercely. No wonder by all the thoughts of delicious food. But now his desire had gone for good. His mood eventually destroyed by a growling stomach.

Still laughing like a madman, he went to have his shower. Maybe it was for the best. Who knew who would have disturbed him next?

 

THE END

 


End file.
